1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to clothes hanger mounting apparatus primarily for use in luggage such as suit packs or garment bags and, more particularly, to such apparatus for lockingly positioning clothes hangers of great variety in a convenient manner within such luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
The well known suit packs or garment bags have posts, trolleys and other similar devices onto which hangers for suits, trousers, skirts, dresses and the like can be positioned in order to hold the clothing items in a neat and orderly arrangement and reduce the possibility of wrinkling or other damage during storage and transportation.
Certain known devices for receiving clothes hangers are specially configured such that only special hangers can be mounted thereon, and other differently constructed hangers either are not capable of being used at all, or, only mounted thereon by deforming the hanger or, result in an awkward and inconvenient arrangement. Other known devices merely accept the hangers in a loose arrangement such that during actual transportation and use the hangers readily slip off allowing the garments to fall in disarray and become wrinkled or damaged with buttons and the like being torn off.
In still other known types of hanger securing devices, the hangers are especially constructed to adapt to a correspondingly designed mounting post which makes it difficult for the clothing items on the hangers to be mounted thereon and to be taken off when it is desired to hang the garments in the closet, for example. This is not only because of obstructions between the different parts of the hanger apparatus but also because of restricted hanger access space being provided which, particularly when the garment bag is relatively full, increases the possibility of dropping the garments or making access to a particular garment that is on the back part of the hanger difficult.
It is, therefore, desirable that hanger receiving and securing apparatus for use in garment bags can accommodate a large variety of hangers having wire bails. Also, it is highly desirable that such hanger receiving apparatus provide ample access over that customarily encountered so that the different hanger styles and configurations can be readily taken on or off with minimum effort and manipulation. Still further, it is desirable that the hangers, once in place on the apparatus, be secured thereon so that the clothing items carried thereby would likewise be secured during use and transportation.